An Ocean of Bloodlines
by Exloa1234
Summary: What would happen if almost every unique ability we've seen, and ones we haven't, were bloodlines? If you want to find out, then look no further.


**An Ocean of Bloodlines**

A four-year old Naruto stood in front of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan estate - HIS estate. He was accompanied by the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Here we are, Naruto. This is yours now."

The child in question was going starry-eyed. "Wow! This is all mine? But how come it's empty? There should be somebody living he if the clan was this big."

Hiruzen cringed. "Well, one of your clanmates lost control of his bloodline. You heard of the Fox Attack on October 10, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, that was him. Your clan wanted to deal with it by themselves, but your clanmate used a lot more of your bloodline's power than anyone else ever had before. He… exterminated the rest. He had eventually called on every ounce of the power of your bloodline, and became a carbon copy of the evil Kyuubi. The rest of the village rushed to the clan's aid, and we subdued him, however, by that point only your father was alive, the only non-clansmen in the initial battle, and the one of two survivors of a different, extinct clan, and holder of a bloodline revered in its own right. I can only imagine what will happen if both powers awaken in you… But anyway, he died shortly, but not before asking me that you have a normal life, and not be hailed as an ultimate prodigy. However, even I cannot stop people's approval…"

Naruto looked up at the Hokage in wonder, who looked down at him and smiled. "But enough of that. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. This is your estate and home now, and will be the home for your clan, if you wish to ever restore it. On the day of your sixth birthday, two years from now, your bloodline should emerge, and you will join the Ninja Academy, and train and learn there for the seven successive years afterward. You will graduate and become a genin, and from that moment on, your future is yours to decide. Now, here is the seal to open the doors to your estate. You should find scrolls detailing how to use your bloodline and also ninja techniques for your later years. Here, enter your estate. Naruto. Don't let me down."

The toddler grinned at the aging man. "I won't, Old Man! I'll be the best ninja ever, -ttebayo!"

* * *

Years passed, and Naruto's sixth birthday had passed. The day that he would join the Ninja Academy had finally arrived! Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and was about to leave, when he noticed that something was… _off_. Naruto looked in the mirror. His canines looked longer than usual, almost like… _fangs!_ And his nails were harder and longer, like… _claws_. Not only that, but they, and his entire body were covered by a reddish-orange flame like aura. _'Now that I think about it, my whisker marks look darker and rougher than usual.'_ Naruto used the mirror to look at his changed whisker marks, when he stopped dead. His eyes… they were red. And his pupils were slitted! He grabbed the sink, which splintered and corroded. A shard slashed his finger, which he brought up with a hiss. But as he watched the wound steamed slightly and closed up before his eyes. _'Okay…_that's_ not normal…'_ Deciding he would tell Old Man Hokage about it later, Naruto decided to go to the Academy.

When he got there, he was… decidedly shocked. Almost everyone there had something strange about them. There was a pink haired girl talking to what seemed like her twin… made of pink flames. Not to mention, her hands were covered in the same pink fire. There was another blue haired girl that had bulging veins all around her eyes, and blue chakra covered her hands in the shape of… lions? There was also a brown haired boy with a white dog. He looked almost like Naruto did, except his eyes weren't red. He was sitting next to a black haired boy that had bugs all over him. There was also another black haired boy with what looked like his shadow surrounding him. Next to him, there was a boy with reddish hair that carried on becoming really big and then small again. There was a blonde girl next to him that shot a blue thing at Naruto. Next thing he knew, there was someone in his head talking to him! _'Hi! I'm Ino. Who are you?'_ Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just thought _'Naruto.'_ She replied saying _'Oh, okay. The two boys next to me are Chōji and Shikamaru. Bye!'_ The blue thing that was shot at Naruto flew out and back to Ino. Shaking his head, he scanned the room again from anyone he missed.

He caught sight of a black haired boy at the front of the class. Black flame-markings covered half his body, and purple chakra whipped around him, which was why he wasn't sitting with anyone. Naruto decided he would sit with him. "Hi." said Naruto.

"Hi." replied the boy. "Careful, the purple chakra will burn you."

"Nah, it's fine. I heal real quick now! And my orange fire burns as well."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yep!"

"Okay… I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! Nice to meetcha!"

Iruka, seeing as most of his new students had introduced themselves to each other, began to speak. "Hello, everyone. I am Iruka-sensei, and I will be your teacher until you all graduate in six years. Almost every one of you is from a clan, and are only beginning to control your bloodlines. We here are going to help with that. But before anything, we're going to have a class spar outside, so we can see who's the best out of you guys. Come on, follow me."

* * *

When they reached the sparring grounds, Iruka spoke again. "I'll call on you guys alphabetically to spar. Yamanaka Ino, we don't have enough people in the class for you to spar with. You'll have to sit out on this one. Alright, Aburame Shino vs. Akimichi Chōji." Naruto didn't pay much attention to the spars. He fell asleep just as the blue haired girl – Hinata – dodged Sakura's pink chakra ball.

He was jolted awake by Sasuke, who hadn't left his side since they spoke that morning. "Naruto, it's our turn. We're sparring each other."


End file.
